


Lady Marmalade

by apollosflame (lalliana)



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalliana/pseuds/apollosflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wasn't sure I was going to switch this one over here, to be honest. But it seems to be my most popular, so why not.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lady Marmalade

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure I was going to switch this one over here, to be honest. But it seems to be my most popular, so why not.

Julian wasn’t quite sure  _why_ , exactly, he was included in this little meeting. But for whatever reason, he there he was: sitting on one of the large, surprisingly comfortable but rather  _ridiculous_  couches in the Windsor along with Reed, Kurt, and - of all people - Chaz, sipping coffee and listening to Kurt and Reed grouse about their over-protective boyfriends. Julian felt like snorting, because if either of them thought  _their_  boyfriends were over-protective, they wouldn’t last a week with Logan, who still didn’t like Julian out of his sight for classes let alone any time after school. In fact, Julian thought with a sigh, he was probably going to throw a fit when he realized Julian wasn’t waiting for him up in his room, and Julian just hoped he didn’t do anything drastic. Like call the cops. He was even more jumpy than  _Julian_  after the whole fiasco that was last year.

Julian sighed again, about to take his leave and to avoid a furious boyfriend when something Reed was saying caught his attention.

“… and he refuses to do anything other than kissing. I mean,” he paused, blushing and picking at the couch when he noticed Julian’s renewed interest in their conversation, “I’m not quite ready to go, um,  _all_ the way, but it’s been six months! Even  _I_  think sticking to chaste kisses still is a bit much.”

Julian couldn’t help the twitch of his lips, remembering his first time with Logan, just a few weeks ago. They’d waited for a while, not keeping things chaste by any means, but they’d not done anything penetrative until recently. And while he was grateful that they’d gone relatively slow, only chaste kisses after six months…?

“So what are you planning on doing about it?” Julian asked, reclining back into the couch, the cheshire grin he was so famous for slipping onto his face.

“Um,” Reed said, wide eyes darting from Julian, to Kurt, to Charlie, then back to Julian. “I don’t know?”

“We could always give them a little  _show_ ,” Julian mused, grin sharpening to something more seductive. “Let them know that you’re not as demure as they think you are.”

The three Windsors sent him looks of varying suspicion and alarm.

“… What did you have in mind?” Kurt eventually asked.

Julian grinned.

* * *

The cafeteria was surprisingly full, all the tables packed with boys either eating lunch or taking the free period to talk with their friends. Logan was at one such table, talking with Danny, Justin, and Blaine, catching up on prefect duties. The former Hanover had shown up half-way through the discussion to catch up with Danny and, by extension, Blaine and Logan. Shane, Derek, and the rest of the Windsor bunch showed up soon as well, only Julian, Kurt, and Reed missing from the large group. Julian’s absence made a fissure of worry wind it’s way through him, but he tried to push it down, sure that Julian would be safe now that Adam was locked away.

Derek must have noticed his pensive glance towards the doors, as he rolled his eyes. “He’s  _fine_ , Logan. Honestly, you’re beginning to hover worse than  _me_.”

Logan scowled at him, but didn’t disagree. He knew his worry was beginning to annoy Julian, but seeing him in the hospital after the events of Hell Night had scared him more than he’d thought, and he couldn’t help but want to save Julian from ever having to go through such a thing ever again. He was about to respond to Derek’s words when the lights suddenly went out, and a few people by the windows quickly drew the shades, plunging the room into darkness.

Logan froze, mind descending into panic for a quick moment before logic kicked in, and he reminded himself that Clavell was  _gone_ , and this was probably just another prank by someone, trying to get the school back to normal. He was about to get up and leave, deciding to go look for Julian, but Derek stopped him with a hand on his arm, shooting him a sharp look.

“Chill, Lo.”

Though he sent a glare to Derek, Logan stayed put, his body tense. He’d wait out whatever this  _thing_ was, then he was going to find Jules. No matter what Derek said.

There was a loud  _chunk_  of a leaver, and a spotlight (Logan decided that their school really thought too highly of the Warblers if they had a spotlight in the goddamn  _cafeteria_ ) landed on a lone figure, standing casually on a pair of empty tables that had been pushed together. Logan couldn’t see who it was, his face tilted down and hidden in shadow by the black top hat on his head. He was wearing a black, sleeveless tailcoat with silver buttons trailing down one side of his chest, black leather pants that hugged the muscles of his thighs, then relaxed at the knee into a subtle flair, hiding all but the toes of a pair of black combat boots. The figure was standing straight, with his feet shoulder-width apart, his hands in front of him and clasping the head of a long cane.

Suddenly, the man looked up and Logan was surprised to see it was  _Charlie_ , smirking at the boys in the cafeteria, before his eyes landed on Logan’s table. His eyes were glittering wickedly, framed by a line of dark kohl, and Justin made a strangled sound to Logan’s left.

“Gentlemen,” Charlie said smoothly, his voice cutting in over the curious murmuring of the students. When he turned his head to look around the room, Logan could see the silver flash of a mic trailing from his ear to just left of his mouth. Smiling roguishly to the surrounding boys, he continued, “I’m sure you’re all familiar with the tale of Lady Marmalade?”

The crowd started wolf-whistling and cheering as the sound of snapping filled the air, and though most of Logan’s brain was focused on a steady loop of ‘what the  _fuck_ ’, a part of him was wondering when the cafeteria had gotten a sound system.

Charlie just smirked.

 _Where’s all mah soul sistas_  
Lemme hear ya’ll flow sistas  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Charlie twirled his cane in one hand as three additional voices sounded through the cafeteria, nearly dwarfed by the sound of students cheering. Grinning at the audience, Charlie absently removed the top hat and ran a hand through his hair, smirking at the prefect’s table. Justin shifted restlessly, and Logan shot him a curious look, just able to see the odd shade of his cheeks in the dark, but his eye was caught again by Charlie as the ex-prefect casually strolled off the table, tossing the hat to the side.

The spotlight followed the hat, at the group watched as it was caught by a slender hand. The spotlight trailed up the sleeved arm to show Reed, in a fitted black tailcoat that dipped down to his sternum, showing a bit of the creamy skin. It was Shane’s turn to make a garbled noise at the other side of the table.

Reed placed the hat on his own head, twirling a riding crop around his finger as he sang, smiling coyly at Charlie. The spotlight followed him as he climbed onto the table, surprisingly graceful given not only his usual clumsiness, but also because of the high heeled boots he was wearing, hugging his legs all the way up to just above his knees.

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin’ her stuff on the street_

Reed twirled easily on the table, rolling his hips in a teasing circle. The small movement showed the zippers on each side of the leather short-shorts he was wearing, the front and back of the shorts kept together by the silver clasps. Shane made another inelegant noise, and Logan couldn’t really blame him; Reed looked surprisingly sexy, smokey makeup making his eyes pop and his lips look plump and red.

_She said, “Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?” Oh! uh huh_

Glancing over at the table, Reed smiled sweetly, pressing his legs together and bending a bit at the knees while he waved coyly at Shane, and tilting his head to the side as he sung the greeting, then smirked, crooking his finger forward as he sang the last bit, as if bidding the slender boy forward.

Then he grinned widely, spinning around and starting to  _dance_.

 _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)_  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

The kid had  _definitely_  been taking lessons from Julian. Reed spun and gyrated smoothly, enough to be suggestive but not lewd, casting simpering looks to various people around the room and playing with the slender riding crop. He danced his fingers down the smooth wood and absently tapped it against his mouth, his pink tongue darting out and swiping at his lip once it was gone. Logan nearly laughed at the wide-eyed look Shane was giving his boyfriend, blush high on his cheeks as he stared at Reed, hardly blinking.

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

Reed giggled and bit his lip, cocking his hip as he glanced over to where Charlie was sitting, lounging easily against the table behind him. While the room had been focused on Reed, two shadowed figures had moved over to Charlie, one relaxing against his side and the other draped against his shoulders. The one at his side stood gracefully, the light focusing on him when he was  _just_  far away enough from the other two to keep the last teen hidden in shadows.

 _He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah

As fitting the original singer of his part, Kurt had gone with a more punk theme; a black, sleeveless corset top reaching all the way up to his neck, black mesh running all the way down to his hands and pointed to loop around his middle finger. He was wearing shorts as well, though his weren’t as tight as Reeds and ran down to his knees, patterned in dark pinstripe. He was wearing flat leather boots that reached mid-calf, otherwise free of any accessories.

Kurt held his head high as he sang, more haughty then Reed’s coy flirtatiousness. He was bolder with his moves, swiveling his hips and smirking at those around him, though he was more languid then Reed had been, moving not as often but with more sensuality. He would arch his back, arms held high above him and lazily circle his hips, glancing over at Blaine through his lashes.

 _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)_  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Kurt leaned forward with the last line, eyes darkening slightly and smirking, and with Kurt looking like he did, Logan could easily remember why he’d once been in love with him. He was beautiful, eyes bright and teasing, and he moved like he was born to dance. Kurt’s voice was high and clear, and blended easily with the other two teen singers, not affected by exertion as he danced on the table, bending and shifting and gyrating easily to the music. It was Blaine’s turn to look like he’d been slapped in the face, mouth open and eyes bulging, not sure where to look, and wanting to look  _everywhere_. The rest of the boys in the room were every-so-often shooting amused looks at their table, no doubt enjoying the group's gobsmacked expressions.

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

Kurt slung an arm around Reed’s waist, making the shorter boy laugh and grin at him, the two dancing gracefully besides each other. Reed then relaxed, pressing tight against Kurt’s side as the spotlight moved over to Charlie, who was standing. The last teen was gone, though his voice sang behind Charlie’s, as the boy began to rap.

 _yea yea uh_  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I’m sayin‘, why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that’s you and I’m sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

He was surprisingly good at it. Unlike the others, he didn’t dance, instead walking calmly and confidently, gesturing or shifting to accentuate the lyrics. Kurt and Reed continued to dance together in the background, grinning and laughing when they all sang again, bumping their hips together in camaraderie.

 _hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas_  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste,  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C’mon now

Leaning back against the table where Kurt and Reed were dancing, Charlie smirked over at - to Logan’s surprise - Justin, his expressing smug at teasing, like he knew something the rest of the room didn’t. Logan didn’t have time to dwell on it, as they started singing again, a familiar voice adding a few ornaments to the lyrics while Kurt and Reed moved forward, draping themselves over Charlie’s shoulders.

_Marmalade… Lady Marmalade… Marmalade…_

The entire room looked around for a moment before the spotlight focused on the entryway doors, a bunch of the boys wolf-whistling as Julian came into view, and it was all Logan could do to not embarrass himself by groaning out loud.

Julian looked like _sex,_ and all the blood in Logan rushed south as his eyes trailed up and down his boyfriend’s body. He could suddenly understand why the Anderson brothers had looked liked they’d run into a wall, because  _holy shit_  Logan just wanted to drag Jules out of the room and fuck him senseless.

 _Hey Hey Hey!_  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,

Julian’s legs were encased in low-slug leather pants, tight enough to look like they were painted on. The sides were laced, showing Julian’s creamy skin all the way from his hips down to where the pants were tucked into knee-high, heavily buckled boots.

He also, Logan noticed faintly, wasn’t wearing underwear.

Like Kurt, he was wearing a corset top, though his was shaped more like a tuxedo vest then a navy uniform. The collar dipped to a few inches below his collarbone, and it only reached down to about his belly button, an inch or two of his taught stomach visible above the pants. While the rest of the ensemble was solid black, the top was pinstriped, matching the pattern of Kurt’s shorts. Julian stalked gracefully down the rows of tables, smirking and winking at those who looked about to drool.

When he got close to Logan’s table, however, his eyes snapped to Logan’s and stayed there, his sepia-colored eyes looking even more cat-like thanks to some carefully-applied makeup, and his hair looking like he’d just come from a tumble between the sheets. He climbed onto their table, crawling forward on his hands and knees until he was before Logan and leaned forward, his breath ghosting over Logan’s lips as he sang,

_More-more-more_

He tilted his head forward, nose brushing against Logan’s eyes half-lidded as they bore into Logan’s. Then he smirked and moved away, flowing to his feet and walking off the table towards the other singers, hips swaying as he moved. Logan clenched his hands and swallowed thickly, trying to regulate his breathing.

 _Now he’s back home doin’ 9 to 5_  
Sleepin’ the grey flannel life  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

Kurt helped Julian onto the table, their fingers curling together for a brief moment, bodies swaying a bit towards each other before they smirked and moved away, glancing back at their boyfriends. They all began to dance again, but Logan couldn’t look away from Julian. If he’d thought the other two were good dancers, then Julian was on a whole different level. He was the embodiment of sensuality, twisting and flowing like liquid or fire, like he moved when he was alone with Logan, his back arching in the exact way it did when Logan’s fingers or cock brushed against his prostate, eyes fluttering closed and baring his neck. His hips moved in the same teasing circles as when he was grinding against Logan, rocking backwards like those occasions he rode Logan’s dick, licking his lips and smoothing his hands across his stomach and chest, watching Logan through half-lidded eyes as his voice soared over the others.

 _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)_  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

He was watching Logan with that exact expression, now, smiling slowly like he could read Logan’s mind and knew exactly what he was imagining. Like he was  _planning_  on Logan dragging him away after this and not letting him leave for the rest of the night, that Logan wasn’t going to let him be able to walk tomorrow. Logan just couldn’t figure out  _why_.

 _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)_  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C‘Mon! uh)

Julian kept his eyes on Logan’s for the rest of the performance, only breaking contact when he was facing the other way. Even when Charlie pressed close and ran a hand down his side, and Julian ran a hand through the other boy’s hair, his eyes were still on Logan, drinking in the reactions his movements provoked, watching the  _jealousy_  flash across Logan’s face.

_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah……_

They were still staring at each other as the music ended, and the cafeteria erupted in applause and cheers, and Logan finally smiled, stood, and moved to drag his boyfriend away, noticing at the edges of his vision as Shane, Blaine, and (not so surprising anymore) Justin did as well.

* * *

_The next day…_

“It worked, I see,” Charlie said, twirling his pen absently with his fingers as he ran a critical eye over both Kurt and Reed. “You’ve both got the ‘day after’ glow goin’ on.”

“And what about  _you_?” Kurt retorted with a grin. “Don’t think we didn’t notice Justin dragging you into one of the spare rooms.”

Charlie just grinned and shrugged, not saying anything. Reed grinned as well, then frowned.

“Where’s Julian? He was supposed to meet here as well.”

“I’m afraid Julian won’t make it,” a voice said behind them, startling the three. They turned around to see Logan leaning against the door with a smug grin, looking rumpled and relaxed. “In fact, I doubt he’s going to walking until tomorrow.” Logan shot the three amused look and left, grin changing to a sly smirk as he left, shooting a quick remark over his shoulder before the doors closed.

“Congrats on the Sex.”


End file.
